Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser
Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser & Lyon Vastia vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land) is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, Lamia Scale Mage Lyon Vastia, and Legion Corps member Sugarboy. Prologue When Fairy Tail decides to search for clock parts in groups, Gray, Juvia and Lyon reach some ruins where a clock part is said to be located.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 133 The group then goes to the entrance of the ruins, but is stopped by the Labyrinth's Guardian, telling them that it is forbidden to enter. They then fight the guardian, with Juvia hitting his eyes and defeating him, opening the entrance. The group enters the ruins and sees the Zentopia symbol.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 After putting the blocks into each corner of the symbol and hit it with their Magic, the symbol rotates and shines, making them teleport to another dimension. While the group is walking in the connected blocks, Sugarboy appears in front of them. Battle After explaining how he entered the ruins, Sugarboy attacks them with his Dog Whistle Magic, trapping Juvia and Lyon. Sugarboy says goodbye to them and goes to find the clock part, while Gray tries to use his Magic to free Juvia and Lyon from the slime. Juvia and Lyon tell him to go after Sugarboy instead and he agrees but warns them to be careful because the slime saps their Magic and strength. Lyon says that they are both Ur's pupils and that the slime is nothing. Gray runs after Sugarboy, and tells him that they will regret making Fairy Tail their enemy. When Sugarboy is near the end, he looks around for Gray but does not see any sign of him. Gray suddenly appears in front of Sugarboy, much to his shock. Sugarboy asks Gray how he caught up to him and Gray answers that it was just by observing the blocks. The two then attack each other with the blocks, but the blocks complete the connection, making the chain of blocks glow and the clock part appears in the middle of the chain of blocks. Gray strips and tells Sugarboy that he will get it. Surprised by this, Sugarboy wonders why he is stripping, and imagines a blushing Gray saying that he's fired up. Sugarboy blushes and asks himself why his heart is going pitter-patter, leaving Gray confused. Sugarboy attacks Gray with his slime, but Gray freezes it, along with Sugarboy's feet, making him unable to move. Gray then uses Ice-Make: Floor as a bridge towards the clock part, however, Sugarboy heats up his slime, making the ice melt. They then grab the clock part at the same time, making both of them disappear. When Juvia says she's tired and Lyon assumes that the slime is at fault, Lyon prepares to use his Magic, surprising Juvia because of his position to do Iced Shell. Lyon tells her that he would only release some Magic, and that she should focus on not getting caught up in its effect. Lyon freezes the slime and shatters it, making Juvia blush. When Lyon asks her what's wrong, Juvia answers that they should get to Gray quickly and points out the wrong direction, being corrected by Lyon. Meanwhile, Gray and Sugarboy fight over the clock part. Sugarboy once again imagines a blushing Gray saying that he might fall for him. Sugarboy then shouts that he loves Gray, much to Gray's shock and that he is not 'that'. Sugarboy then releases hot slimes at Gray, trapping him inside. Sugarboy explains that the property of fire is the Magic he absorbed from Natsu. Gray tries to use Magic inside it, just as Juvia and Lyon arrive and attack Sugarboy, but he dodges it. Lyon asks Gray how long he's gonna let Sugarboy walk over him and tells him not to bring shame to Ur. Gray breaks the hot slime and tells Lyon that it's not Ur's Magic's fault, but he is just holding back. Gray uses Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, while Juvia and Lyon prepare their Magic. Gray shoots Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow at Sugarboy, defeating him. Aftermath Gray then carries the clock part and says that he will take the clock part with him. Sugarboy asks if he will take his heart too, much to Gray's shock, making him shiver. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights